Kamikaze
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot.Lupin has feelings for Jigen even though the gunman's married...can a certain samurai help him? LxG Please Read and Review.


It was a rather snowy night in the hideout of the Lupin gang. Everything seemed at tranquility as the swordsman was meditating in his usual spot by the window. Fujiko was up in her room probably doing her nails yet a different shade for the hundredth time and as for Lupin, he was lost in thought. He now sat on the couch as the fireplace beside him blazed throughout the night. He didn't mind it, but he did something else.  
That something else was his partner in crime. 

The man of the shadows, the shapeshifter only identified by the dim glow of his lit cigarette, the man that was supposed to belong to the master thief and him alone. But no, he was taken by her. The red haired beauty with eyes of the unpredictable sea and the flesh of the white rabbit from wonderland. Otherwise known as Sora Marie Daisuke.  
As much as Lupin loved her, he was jealous of her. She was married to the most handsome man on the face of Earth aside from the ultimate criminal himself. The night of the serial killer danced across his thoughts as he remembered crossing the Black Bridge of hell. He remembered giving up his own life just so Jigen could run off with Sora and be safe. He remembered waking up in the basement besides and unconscious Goemon Ishikawa the 13th. He wanted to be with Jigen. He wanted to be...her.

-I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this-

Lupin remembered the first night the two kissed.  
It was a bit after Sora had joined the gang. Her and Jigen were dating like two inseparatable toddlers at pre-kindergarden. They did everything together and went everywhere together, as much as they did now. He remembered that one faithful night when he went to go tease them about their relationship and then, he saw it.

He saw Jigen place his hand on her cheek and her breath fall silent.  
He saw Jigen pulling her closer to him underneath the starry heavens of night.  
He saw Jigen purse his lips and place them against hers, as they kissed.

He remembered the tears forming in his eyes and him running into his room and locking it tight. He slit himself with a razor a few items before realizing blood wouldn't get his friend to love him. He remembered crying the whole nigh away and no one noticing.

-It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go-

He heard saw the front door swing open and Jigen laughing with Sora doing the same in his strong arms. His eyes watched them as they ran upstairs and slammed the door. He could figure the rest from there as he knew he wouldn't see them until tomorrow. He brought his knees to his chest as he allowed his shoes to slip off and reveal his white socks. He did his best to hold back the tears as he still felt the love he always did for the sharpshooter return.

-And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside-

He heard him moan due to the pleasure he was receiving from her. He wanted to be the one to give him that special feeling of love and lust. He wanted to hold the gunman in his arms until death drove them apart. But no, it was her. It was her giving him blowjobs and caressing his nipples. It was her burying her head into his chest and him stroking her hair gently.  
It was her loving him, just as he would him.

-I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep-

He soon found himself lying down on the couch as he buried his head into the arm rest, pretending it was Jigen's firm chest that was probably perspiring by now. It didn't do him any good as the samurai saw this and tried not to notice his friend getting hurt inside out. From where he was sitting, he could hear him murmuring of how his heart ached for Jigen, and how he wished he was Sora all the same.

-And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control-

The samurai stood to face his friend's problem as he sat on the floor in front of his positioned friend. He couldn't stand to see him like this as he only whispered his name. Lupin didn't seem to hear it and turned his head away from the swordsman.

-Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside-

"Lupin?"

"Goemon...I really don't feel like hearing words from a fortune cookie master, if you don't mind."

What happened to Lupin next was quite a shocker. Goemon rose before him and turned his friend's face towards his with a simple touch of his hand. He tore into the master thief's eyes with his own as he saw all the sadness the world could hold and much more. He could see the tears forming slowly at the corners as he allowed his hand to slide down to Lupin's chest and for a moment, the criminal's breath was lost in time. The samurai smiled, this was what he wanted.  
He climbed ontop of his friend's body as Lupin stared at him in both curiosity and terror. Goemon's voice was surprisingly gentle now, not harsh and bitter like Lupin expected it to be as he seemed entranced by it.

"I know Jigen has Sora and I know you love him, but, maybe you can love me?"

"Goemon!"

With that, the master thief was silenced by his friend's lips touching his own. The samurai pinned his friend down against the couch as Lupin didn't mind. He returned the kiss deeply as he wrapped his hands around his friend's thighs. They soon found their tongues battling as their love became more passionate. Lupin felt his tie get loosened as he figured Goemon was doing it.

And then from there, well, you can probably imagine what happened.

And to think, there was only two words echoing through Lupin's head.

-I never.  
I never.  
I never.  
I never...-


End file.
